DuCaine  I See You Lyrical story
by J6mmi
Summary: Story of how Horatio & Calleigh met, fell  in love, almost lost everything and then understood they can t live without each other ! This is my personal idea of how things could have been, with my favorite love song and I really hope you ll like this! :


"Hey, is this Horatio Caine?" Calleigh didn´t hesitate to ask, she needs the job after all. "Yes, this is him" Horatio answered on a low, integrating voice "who is this?" he asked "Hey, Im Calleigh Duquesne, and I had this friend who gave me your phone number, said that you have some job offerings at the lab? I mean if you don´t it´s fine, but I just need the job, I just moved to Miami and Im really good with bullet" Calleigh kept talking, not understanding what had made her babble on and on suddenly.. "Okay, so you need a job, come by the lab we can have a job interview shall you?" Horatio sunder a little amused by Calleigh babbling, he thought she sounded cute. "Really?" Calleigh had the biggest smile on her face "Yeah, yeah I´ll be there in an hour" Calleigh said sounding amazed and happy "Great " Horatio said and hung up the phone.

_I'm sitting across from you_

_I'm dreaming of the things I'd do_

_I don't speak, you don't know me at all_

Calleigh got to the lab exactly an hour after the phone call. She met Horatio, and they sat down to have the interview. Horatio felt a sudden attraction as soon as they shook hands. He wasn´t so sure Calleigh did though so he just listened to what she had to say.

"Well my name is Calleigh Duquesne" she started on a sweet voice "as you know already" she smiled and blushed a little "I have a bachelor´s degree in physics and I have great experience with firearms, and I heard that you had an opening for a so called "bullet girl" ? " She asked. Horatio had totally lost himself in her sweet face so he didn´t notice when she stopped talking. "Horatio?" he looked up "oh , yes.. I do have an opening, we can go see the firearms lab now and see what you can do?" he asked, not knowing what he had just said.. "Really?" Calleigh sounded surprised "Great, let´s go" they got up and left for the firearms lab, Horatio in from of her, leading the way.

_For fear of what you might do_

_I say nothing_

_But stare at you_

_And I'm dreaming, I'm tripping over you_

"Well, why don´t you use my gun?" Horatio asked, not really asking. "yeah sure, it´s a 9mm I see" Calleigh looked at it, she knew it´s the kind of gun they use everyday at the police. "Yeah, just here are some headphones, and show me what you can, we can test your knowledge later" He smiled handing her the headphones..

She started shooting at the target, which looked like one of those things which hypnosist have to hypnose people..

Horatio started thinking if small things like where is she from, that southern accent was amazingly enchanting and her eyes, they were just amazing, he felt the urge to hold around her suddenly. "What is this girl doing to me?" He thought for himself..

He kept looking at Calleigh, started thinking of the future they could have together.. It had only been 30 minutes since they met..

"Now what do you think?" Calleigh asked suddenly, interrupting Horatio´s thoughts "hm?" Horatio raised his head, looking puzzled "I think it was great, now what do you know of firearms?"

_Truth be told, my problem's old_

_You mean the world to me but you'll never know_

"Well, I know about those guns over there I saw a guy use it once.." Horatio wasn´t listening anymore, he knew she was perfect. That was all. He kept listening to her, without really listening. He found it amazing how much she could and her smile, her smile was beautiful. He was slowly falling for her.. Horatio smiled at everything she said, you could see his eyes lit up after each word..

"You know what Calleigh?" Horatio said sweetly to her, "You´re hired" he said, and saw her eyes lit up lighter than the sun "Wow, really, I could just hug you right now." And without even noticing she did. She hugged him as hard as she could and he held her for as long as he could. They both knew there was something there, they both knew that it´s going to be a secret for so many reasons..

_You could be cruel to me_

_Why go risking the way that I see you_

After Calleigh started working at the lab, she started having male admirers. Horatio felt jealous but there wasn´t a lot he could do, it was her life. He saw her kissing Jake once, in the lab. They dated for a few months, then he disappeared.

Calleigh got hurt when Horatio´s girlfriend got killed and she had to help him solve the case. They could not stop thinking about each other, but they could not talk to each other either.. it was a no-win situation..

Horatio thought of Calleigh as his everything, he protected her, without her knowing and was afraid the feelings he has for her will go away if she keeps on ignoring him..

That I see you, that I see you, that I see you, that I see you, that I see you"

"Hey, well I found this bullet casing at the scene, do you think we might have a match?" Calleigh asked him, she got lost in his eyes so suddenly they both ignored what they were really talking about..

"I.." Horatio tried to say something but failed "I think we should talk.. Calleigh" He looked at her, pushing a smile on his face.. "yeah.." said Calleigh after she finally got what he had just said "yeah, we should.." "After work?" Horatio asked, Calleigh didn´t answer but asked as well "at that lounge? We had a crime scene right next to it last week, remember?" "Yes, I´ll see you there.. after work.." They left , she went in to the elevator, he went in to his office. He had only Calleigh in his mind for the rest of the day..

_Conversation's not me at all_

_I'm hesitating, only to fall_

They meet at the lounge, sit down, order coffee.. Neither of them really wants it, they don´t need it. They need each other and they know it.

Horatio doesn´t know what to say, she´s hoping, she´ll break the silence. "Well.." she starts.. he raises his head hoping to hear the end of the sentence.. which never comes.. "Well.." he repeats, he doesn´t know where to start.. "Calleigh, I don´t know where to start" he says, "Start from the beginning" She says, looking a little happier than she did a minute ago..

"Well, you see when you called me the first time.. I .. I just felt your energy, your perkiness, it was amazing.." "Horatio, " Calleigh says wanting to hold his hands but she won´t make that move, not yet.. "I felt something too, when I met you, you just made me babble on and on and on and I had no idea what you did to me, so I ignored the fact, ´cause you always seem so professional and I made it clear to myself that you were just being polite, that´s it." she seems worried, Horatio seems amused, not in a good way.. being polite had nothing to do with everything that has happened in the past 6 months.. Her dating Jake, flirting with Eric, even Ryan has a crush on her.. "Calleigh, sweetheart, when you crashed your car in to that lake, I was the first one there, not because I take care of my employees, but because it was _you_. You, I needed to see that everything was ok.." He tries to explain himself but feels he´s not doing a good job at it.. "Look, Horatio, we both know there is something here.. I have never hugged a guy 45 minutes after I met him before.." the both laugh, it makes the air seem lighter..

_Could it be...you feel for me?_

_In any possible similarity_

Horatio looks at her, you can see a little light in his eyes, light of hope that she might have feelings for him, she might like him.. maybe he´ll make her love him.. "This here, this something between us, means a lot to me.. I want us.." She stopped, looked at him, took his hands which were playing with his sunglasses at looked him deep in his eyes "to take it further.." Horatio was squeezing her hands, he needed her near him..

The phone rings, they look each other in the eyes for a second and then he picks it up.. "Horatio? yeah, I´ll be right there.." "I have to go.." he looks disappointed, he wanted to talk, he wanted to tell her what he feels for her.. but job awaits.. "I understand.." Calleigh says, she sounds as disappointed as him..

_If it's so, how would I know?_

_You'll never know me at all... _

"Horatio?" Calleigh calls out suddenly before he leaves.. He turns around, looking surprised.. "yes?" She goes up to him looks into his hazel blue eyes, and kisses him on the cheek. "Be careful out there, I don´t want to have a date with a coffin" they laugh "I will be" He leaves, he leaves her wondering if what ever it is they´re about to start, is more than just a little crush..

_I'm standing across from you_

"Hey, how did it go?" Calleigh asks Horatio, referring to last night. She sounds a lot happier than she has in the past few months.. "It went.." Horatio hesitates to explain.. "it went fine, just a small alert.. nothing special.. How are you doing?" He looks at her with a deep interest.. "Fine, still waiting for this redhead to call me and ask me out.. " he smiles to her sarcasm.. "That redhead will call you soon, if not he´s going to hear from me" he sounds ironic, Calleigh bursts into laugh.. Everybody around wonders what was so funny, all everybody else knows is that they were talking about a murder.. nothing´s amusing about a murder.

_I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do _

Calleigh´s at home, sitting in front of the tv, watching the animal planet when the phone rings "This is Calleigh." She says, she didn´t look who was calling.. "Hey," a man says on a low voice.. "This is a certain redhead, asking you out." Horatio says, smiling on the other side of the phone.. Calleigh can´t help but smile.. "Why yes, I was wondering when you´re going to call me, I almost sent my boss after you, he has a gun and everything" she kept flirting with him.. "hm.. well then.. Im going to pick you up in an hour, and take you out, don´t send your boss after me yet.." he smiles "Fine by me" Calleigh says and hangs up and runs to get ready..

_That I see you, that I see you, that I see you, that I see you, that I see you _

Calleigh hears knocking on the door, he runs to the door while fixing her earring. She opens the door, and Horatio is standing there with a white rose in his hands, looking sweet in his suit. "Hey" Calleigh says in a relaxing tone "Hey" Horatio sounds relieved some how.. "You ready?" He asks, "Yes let´s go" she turns off the lights and they leave. Horatio opens the door for her and then sits in the driver´s seat. "So where are we going?" Calleigh asks, when she sees they´re not really driving out of the suburbs."We.." Horatio says as he´s turning the wheel "are going to my place" He looks at her, wants to see her face "Really?" She looks surprised, just face he was looking for.. He smiles "Really, really. I was thinking that we need privacy and why not cook a meal at my place?" Calleigh was flattered, she knew what was going to happen that night , she wished for that part to start already.

_I'm standing across from you_

They have a lot of fun cooking, they laugh, they talk, they bond. They both feel the same, they have never seen happier before. Imagine a perfect fairytale come to our Horatio who has been trough a lot..

They sit down to eat, they had made lasagna.. Calleigh thinks it´s the most romantic food ever and wonders how Horatio knew.. She doesn´t remember that she had babbled about that during the few first times they were talking.

And now they were sitting there, perfectly, by the candle light, never had a better evening in their lives, and the night was about to get better..

_I've dreamt alone now the dreams won't do _

Calleigh gets up after they´re done eating, to clean up the dishes.. Horatio stands behind her, puts his arms around her and says "you don´t have to do that," It seems like he´s whispering .. Calleigh´s heart starts pounding, she turns around in his arms. Looks at him and just can´t help but kiss him. They kiss he pulls her with him, to the bedroom. She takes off his jacket, he takes off her shirt.. they kiss. They fall on the bed, she´s happy, she´s almost laughing. He can´t help but kiss her more and more, until they get to the important part.. the night passes as the most beautiful night of their lives and it gets better when Horatio whispers "I love you" Calleigh puts her arms around him, pulls him closer, right before she touches his lips, she says "I love you too" and she kisses him, making him want her more..


End file.
